


Another Side 2 Nier

by Luuz96



Series: Another Side 2 Nier [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: End of the World, Logic Virus, Nameless Android, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luuz96/pseuds/Luuz96
Summary: Everyone knows the story of 2B, 9S, and A2. But; there is another android who had an unfortunate story...alone and broken was he. What will come along to fix it all?





	Another Side 2 Nier

Everything was lonely and nothing had been the same. The woman who had made him thousands of years ago was dead and gone to the wind.

Within the amusement park; he hid but himself thought to be alone...the sounds of destruction caught his attention. He still didn’t move from his spot behind the crates in the back alley. His long black tresses covered his body as he breathed out a sigh of trepidation. 

Hearing the destruction grow closer, the Android male awaited for the assailant to bring him to his demise. He was one of the oldest combat units to have been created, before YoRHA ever existed and he believed it was his time to perish.  
He remembered the look his creator had on her face when he first woke up in the world. Her big brown eyes crinkled in happiness, a smile stretched a crossed her plump painted lips. 

He wanted that to be his last memory before whatever enemy was ahead to take his life. Until the footsteps stopped before him and he looked up to meet the covered faces of two of the new units garbed in black. His dark eyes held nothing as he watched the androids before him. It turns out the two were out to eliminate rogue units.

Did that include himself? He’s been around for way too long, he felt. It wouldn’t be wrong to do away with him. Apparently that wasn’t the case. They took him back to their bunker.

There; they fixed him. Beliveing him to be one of their own...YoRHA did what they could. He never joined their ranks and went on his way. Fighting was what he was made for; but only wanting peace was what he wanted most of all. After Adam and Eve went down by the hands of 9S and 2B, it was quiet for a moment.

Peace could never be achieved the way he wanted. A deadly logic virus got in the way of it all. Everyone had red glowing eyes and relentlessly attacked. This was it....wasn't it? He already seemed to know the fate that befell the units of YoRHA as they knew it; in this story where no one lives.

Was it the end for him? We may never know. Another side to Nier will soon be shown.


End file.
